A True Boov Friend
by Pricat
Summary: When a female Boov from Japan moves into the neighbourhood, Oh finds a true friend in her and they teach each other things
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **He-he despite having a chest bug, I had a lot of ideas and needed my own Home OC since Toma is the one I made for Tomadahawk but we share him and tonight the image of a Boov in a kimono sparked an idea so hope Enligh10 and Tomadahawk like despite me flooding the Home section with cuteness plus I might add Bloom into the Home role play.**

 **A new female Boov who moved to Pennsvania from Japan with her family is learning but very shy just like others of her kind.**

 **Then one day while in the store with her family, she bumps into and begins a friendship with Oh, everybody's favourite super Boov but they teach other things like her teaching Oh Japanese things, and Oh helping her get brave like he is learning to be.**

* * *

It was a Spring day in Pennsvania which Oh and Tip were enjoying but unaware that they would make a special new friend but Oh was drinking a smoothie because it was so hot out and it wasn't Summer making Tip giggle but they had to go go to the store but was singing in Boov on thevway which Lucybfoubd cute after Tip had explained about that.

"This time of year is really neat, Mom!" Oh cherry blossoms but it made him curious because Earth in his eyes was a wondrous, magical place place so very happy the Boov came but it had changed him for the better like making a friend, getting a family who were so nice and realising he was a super Boov.

* * *

"They're cherry blossoms, a Japanese flower but very pretty." Lucy to,d him.

He agreed with her but wondering what Japan was like but Tip would tell him later and as they were in the store, Oh saw a strange female Boov who had her long hair tied up in a bun with chopsticks, a blue green kimono, a pendant but wore sandals making him very curious approaching seeing her jump making the male Boov curious.

"It's okay, I am Boov too.

I'm Oh, but who're you?" he said.

"I like your name, it's very unique forva super Boov who was brave enough to risk himself to save human and Boov.

I'm Bloom, I just moved here from Japan." she said softly making him understand seeing she was buying groceries but there weren't any Boov or humans with her which made him worry.

"Bloom, are you alone or have a family?" Oh asked her.

"Hai, I do as I moved with them from Japan but they are here in the store somewhere buying groceries." she told him.

He understood seeing Lucy and Tip catch up to him surprised by the new Boov Oh was talking to but Bloom had left since she was shy.

"Her name is Bloom, she's from Japan like cherry blossoms." Oh said making Lucy smile because it was so sweet and brave because he was learning to be brave despite being captain of the Boov and a super Boov.

"Hey, maybe you can invite her over sometime, make her feel welcome since she just moved here like when my mom and I moved." Tip said.

"You think Bloom will like that?" he asked.

"Yes Oh, moving must've made her scared because here she doesn't know anybody Boov or human or the city yet, like when you and the Boov first moved here." Tip explained.

"You has a good point." Oh said but he needed to learn about where Bloom came from so he wouldn't s few up or upset Bloom because he sensed she was a true friend not like Kyle but more like Tip as he knew she needed a friend like Bloom did now and determined to do it.


	2. A Typical Morning In The Tucci House

**A/N**

 **Here have more cuteness**

 **I am shipping Oh/Tip since Enligh10 pointed it out to me and it's implied in Home but it's cute and innocent.**

 **So it's the next day and while Oh is going through his normal morning routine, Tip is stressed out because it's Picture Day at her middle school.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

That night in her room Bloom was lying awake because she was thinking about things like moving here but her encounter with Oh which for some reason made her smile because her sister was already making friends but for a shy Boov like her, it took time but she sensed good chakra from the male Boov which was a good start hoping she could talk to him again, plus his family well his Earth family seemed nice and warm, which was good.

She knew Boov grew up without parents so she was happy the Boov came to Earth but was sketching a fairy tale in manga style that had been inspired by talking to Oh so was deep in thought.

Later she was asleep, but her mother left her be.

* * *

That morning in the Tucci house Tip was up already making breakfast but when checking on Oh, he was still asleep so let him as he needed his rest to function but a hour or two later, she heard footsteps and yawning seeing Oh dressed since he was always groggy when he first got up but breakfast always helped him perk up to his normal self but making tea for him instead of coffee but made it sweet for him adding some honey.

"Morning Ohey, how did you sleep, no bad dreams right?" Tip asked because sometimes Oh would have bad dreams about being a,one again so ended up sleeping with her since their bond was stronger now than when they first met.

"Nope, but I dreamt of Japan." Oh said making the twelve year old smile despite her bed hair since Oh was like a kid so was always curious about the world while adding his Boovian charm that they loved but she blushed at his response realising today was Picture Day at school!

" I need to get ready right after breakfast, because I want my photo to look good but I still have time." she said.

"I guess this picture school thing is big deal, right?

But you look pretty, even if you look like that sometimes, plus you told me it's what in heart instead of what you look like the Gorg remember?" Oh said remembering how in their shells, the Gorg looked scared but they were really cute once they came out.

A wide grin crossed Tip's face at his simple yet wise words.

She then kissed his cheek going pink.

"Wow, what did I do?" Oh asked her.

"You reminded me that it's not about looks but what's inside like the Gorg and like you so that's why." Tip said eating breakfast with him.


	3. Boov Bonding

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story but hope peop,e are enjoying**

 **While Tip is at school, Oh is at Starbuck's hanging with Kyle but also Bloom because he is curious about her**

 **I love where this story is going p,us Tip has a Boov friend her age named Skeeto**

* * *

Oh sighed because he was bored plus right now both Lucy and Tip were at work and schol, which were places he couldn't go but his iPhone bleeped with a text which made the male Boov excited.

 _Mert up at Starbucks, Kyle._

Oh was very excited since being the new captain of the Boov many social doors had opened up for him plus the other Boov like him were getting adjusted to Earth and humans along with social things and doing things that they had been afraid to in the past, when Captain Smek was leading the Boov, so right now Oh wax getting ready.

He also left an note just in case Lucy got home early again and worried so was taking his car that also flew like Slushious but was purple blue taking off as Tip had taught him driving lessons but he had a learner's permit but happily listening to radio music hoping Tip was having a good day despite the who,e Picture Day thing as he cared about her a lot, even if Kyle didn't get it.

After landing his car in a parking space and getting out, Oh entered the coffee house seeing many Boov and humans but heard Kyle call him in Boov seeing Bloom there making Oh smile.

"Hey guys sorry if I was late, I had to wait until Lucy and Tip left." Oh told them as Kyle snorted at the mention of the Tuccis whom were Oh's Earthfamily but Bloom wondered why Kyle was like that seeing Kyle order something for himself.

"It's okay Bloom, Kyle is best friend." Oh said.

"I don't think he acts like one Oh, Tip way better one." Bloom said seeing Oh go pink remembering earlier this morning but Kyle wondered why a giant smirk was on Oh's face.

"Nothing!" Oh said as Bloom understood knowing how much Oh cared about Tip wondering what she was doing.

"She goes to school, but worried as it's photo day." Oh told her.

Bloom underdtood knowing her human sister started school today too so they had things in common.

* * *

Tip meanwhile was having an okay day at middle school plus trying to stay clean since it was Pucture Day but saw the popular girls putting on make up which irked her because it was Middle school and not the prom which their homeroom teacher agreed with since this happened every year but right now, Tip was wondering what a certain super Boov was doing right now which made her smirk since there were Boov kids in her grade like her friend Skeeto who made her laugh.

"So how's Cap Oh doing this morning, not grumpy?" Skeeto asked her.

"No he was in a good mood, dreaming about Japan because an new female Boov moved into our area from there named Bloom but he was being very sweet to her at the store the other day." Tip told him seeing him adjust his cap which hid his tentacle like horns but she knew Picture Day wasn't fun for the Boov kids because they coukd not help be themselves so they had to conform but she was taking a selfie with him as they made goofy faces giggling.

"Thanks Tip, since you rock plus you like helping Boov, like if we have problem and Oh too busy, you know what to do.

You're like one of us, even though not born Boov." Skeeto said making her chuckle.

"You're welcome as I'm used to it since Oh came into my life, but it's a good thing plus how many kids can say they have alien friends?" she said.

Skeeto nodded but his purple skin turned yellow as his name was called for his photo making Tip understand because in Boov mood colours, yellow was fear"Hey or surprised squeezing his hand gently to assure him like when Oh had gotten his shots at his last check up.

"Hey it'll be okay, besides the selfie shows your true self, compared to your school one, then we can get some lunch." Tip said seeing him go but asked her to look after his cap making her nod seeing him go but she hoped Oh was okay and that Kyle wasn't being a jerk to him.

She was texting Oh right now but smirked


	4. Meeting Lucy and Tip

**A/N**

 **Here's more**

 **Bloom made Oh some goodies but gets to see where he lives with his Earth family but she agrees with him that they're friends.**

 **I hope peopke enjoy.**

* * *

"So Kyle was being his usual self at Starbucks I see but at least you were being your sweet, humble self to Bloom?" Tip asked Oh later after school whi,e she was having a snack seeing the male Boov nod since they had been talking about their day.

"Yes but she knows karate and she nearly punched him in the nose!" Oh told her making Tip chuckle at Tbat proud that Bloom could stand up for herself against a jerk like Kyle so saw him eating a PB and J sandwich and drinking milk.

"That's awesome plus Picture Day went okay but Skerto and I had fun goofing around." Tip said showing him her picture where she wore Skeeto's cap which Oh found cute.

"Yeah Skeet asked me to look after it, whi,e he was getting his photo taken so I couldn't help myself plus Skeet liked it and we took a selfie while waiting in class but we're goofing around, cracking jokes in Boov." Tip told him.

Oh smiled at that because they were always goofing around, Lucy too so right now Tip was going to do homework but Oh was watching TV in the living room but liked kid shows since Tip had introduced him to the TV or the Boov tube as he called it giggling seeing Pig on his lap since the Caicos coloured cat liked being around him.

"Tip is doing homework but she'll be done soon and then we can have fun, maybe play base of ball." Oh said hearing Lucy chuckle because she had just gotten home so was relieved that Tip was doing homework since she got good grades.

"Hey Oh good day I see?" she asked him.

The male Boov nodded as he was telling her about his day.

She knew that he cared about those who were his friends human or Boov which was very sweet to her but knew later a storm was going to hit the city knowing that Oh would be scared because he wasn't used to storms but she and Tip would help him out.

She was seeing Tip come downstairs after doing homework hugging her Mom underdtanding after Luvy told her about the storm.

* * *

Meanwhile at her house Bloom was helping her mother cook dinner but hoped Oh was okay after this morning at Starbucks but knew she had a good friend in Oh hummingva song her sister had taught her but being careful while stirring the ramen hoping that Oh was having fun since he was very sweet and loyal to his friends.

Bloom had also made cookies but would take some to Oh later after dinner since she knew where the Tucci house was hoping the male Boov would enjoy them.

After dinner she was packing up some goodies in a basket going to the Tucci house despite the rain pouring down finding the Tucci house ringing the doorbell seeing Tip answer it letting her in.

"I-I brought Oh some home made goodies but what's up with the weather?" Bloom asked her hearing thunder making her jump but heard Oh whimper scared as his purple-blue skin was yellow meaning he was scared, Bloom too.

"It's okay guys, it's just a bad storm." Lucy said seeing Oh on Tip's lap with Bloom beside him.

"I'll make some cocoa, to help calm them down as they're not used to storms." Lucy told Tip making her nod.

"What about Skeeto, is he okay?" Oh asked softly.

"Yes he's at home with his family but we'll see him later." Tip said as he nodded eating cookies Bloom had made but enjoying them making Bloom happy.

"You're welcome but I hope the storm goes away." Bloom said.

Oh underdtood but hoped so too but liked her being here while the storm raged outside but Bloom underdtood.


	5. Calming Down

**A/N**

 **Here's more of the story**

 **Oh and the Boov are recovering from a storm but Tip will help them out despite being tired herself from comforting Oh and his friend Bloom.**

* * *

The next morning Lucy saw Oh asleep in Tip's arms gently since it was cute plus the storm had freaked the male Boov out along with Bloom because they thought the house would be destroyed but she and Tip had calmed both Boov down by stories and cuddles which had been cute which made Lucy smile.

She was making breakfast for all of them since last night had been scary so it was okay plus was making herself wake herself up but was relaxing.

Tip was underdtanding as she cared about Oh a lot but knew he had made a friend in Bloom like she had in Skeeto so underdtood but hoped he was okay because he was so cool but they had fun together when at school and not in school.

She placed Oh beside Bloom while she got some breakfast into her since she had school today despite not getting much sleep but she was drinking coffee which was helping her wake up."The

She was already dressed but eating oatmeal because it was warm but saw Oh join her because he had just woken up.

A frown was on his face plus he was yawning which made her smile because it was cute seeing him climb onto her lap like a little kid.

"Aww somebody's not in a happy mood today, I see?" Tip told him.

"You're darn right, as I didn't get much sleep." Oh said to her yawning but she understood but was making him stay home and rest because he wasn't himself like this.

She was making a bed on the couch for him and Bloom but tucking them both in humming something to the male Boov which was making him very sleepy passing out as she kissed his cheek.

She was leaving for school but walking because it might be too dangerous to fly there hoping Oh woukd get his rest humming to herself noticing a lot of the Boov must be exhausted because the storm kept them up hoping Skeeto was at school.

* * *

That day at school Tip noticed that Skeeto was quiet because the storm had freaked him out like with Oh guessing the Boov everywhere had been freaked out by the storm plus saw him zoning out because he was tired from the storm but was understanding.

She saw him wake up as the bell rang but was rubbing sleep from his e"I yes going to get soda from the vending machine but she underdtood because she was the same plus Skeeto knew Oh was probably exhausted because of the storm so she guessed the Boov were grumpy today and sleeping, well the ones who weren't at school were.

"I made Oh stay home because he was very cranky, when he woke up this morning but he'll be okay." Tip told him yawning and drifting off in study hall resting her head on the table making the teacher surprised because this never happened with Tip but the storm must have kept her up seeing her asleep.


	6. Getting Emotional

"Dang smartphone, how Tip works this is mystery." Oh muttered to himself.

He had gotten himself an new phone which was like Tip's but the male super Boov was still getting used to it so was wondering how Tip used hers Pkus was entering Bloom into his contacts

He had been hanging out with her a lot lately which Tip found adorable since some of Tne Boov who didn't trust humans made fun of her which irked Oh because Bloom was sweet plus was teaching him Japanese.

Tip smirked watching him because she had helped him with things like human customs like why peopke didn't use toilet brushes as tooth brushes so wanted to help explaining how it worked, knowing he found some things scary like the dark or meeting new people knowing he was slowly becoming less shy, which was good.

"Oh it's okay if you can't figure it out because I can help." Tip said.

Oh sighed at this hoping Bloom was okay at karate practice making Tip understand because she'd witnessed Smek be a jerk to Bloom because she was being herself making Oh sigh.

He felt Tip kiss his cheek which made him go pink but giggly making Tip happy because she cared about him a lot which girls in her grade didn't get seeing Lucy enter guessing they were being cute.

* * *

"Ooh, this peach ice tea is really good Bloom, thanks since you're the Japan expert." Oh said as it was that next day so being a school day Tip was at school which made him lonely sometimes but now Bloom was here he could hang out with her which made them happy.

"So, where's Gratuity?" Bloom asked.

"At school, where kid humans go, she'll be back." Oh told her.

"You really care about her, from what I see." Bloom replied.

"Yes she was the first human I met, and we went on this road trip to find her Mom but yes I do care about her." Oh said blushing.

"I feel that way with my humans too as they help me and treat me like I was born into their fami,y." Bloom said.

Oh understood feeling strong emotions run through him constantly changing colours making Bloom concerned but guessed he was feeling emotional.

"Aw, it's okay." she said hugging him.

Later after coming home from school Tip saw Oh tackle hug her making her understand because Bloom had talked to her but knew how Boov were emotional which was good because she could tell how Oh was feeling sometimes compared to peopke.

She also had to write an essay about her family which would be fun since Oh was part of her family seeing him eating cookies which was cute.


End file.
